Yugioh GX vs ?
by JadenYuki
Summary: Read the first of many vs. stories that I think will rock your sox!


**Yu-gi-oh GX vs. ?**

**(You'll just have to read to find out)**

**It was a normal day like any other day for Jaden Yuki, (well if you consider dueling a monkey normal then yes). He was off on what appears to be another one of his gay little adventures obviously going to duel some random character out of nowhere. But not in this story. Jaden is going to discover a whole new breed of monsters. Let the story begin!**

**Jaden had just finished class (sleeping through yet another one of his tests I might add), and was walking outside with his friends: Sirus, Chumly, and Alexis. All of a sudden there was a loud high-pitched scream that was so loud, Sirus became deaf (literally).**

**"What was that?" Jaden asked.**

**"What! screamed Sirus. Oh my God, I'm deaf."**

**"Really, now I can make fun of you all I want." said Jaden.**

**(Jaden then begins screaming profanity at Sirus).**

**The entire school heard Jaden, and all of their mouths were dropped to the ground. Anyway, back to the real story.**

**Jaden and his friends ran off into the woods to where the deafening (literally) scream came from. It was too dark in the woods to see, so eventually Jaden tripped over something. Chumly eventually pulled out a flashlight.**

**"Why didn't you just get it out in the first place?" asked Jaden**

**"I was thinking about grilled cheeses."**

**"What the hell is it with you and freakin' grilled cheeses?"**

**"Well what is it with you and your fantasies about Alexis?"**

**"SHUT UP CHUMLY! Alexis is right behind me."**

**Jaden then shined the flashlight on the ground to reveal a strange looking creature (well to them at least). It was the one and only Pikachu with a confused look on its face.**

**"What the hell is that thing?" asked Alexis**

**"I don't know, KILL IT!" yelled Jaden.**

**Jaden then pulls out a shotgun and shoots the Pikachu! Pikachu then falls to the ground dead. (Where Jaden got the shotgun, how the hell should I know?) Ash Ketchum then comes running up to Pikachu and starts to cry like the baby that he truly is.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you? You sick bastard! That was an innocent Pikachu. I have one just like him right here, my best friend (how pathetic)."**

**"Ok, ok, first of all, what the hell is a Pikachu, and SECOND… I'm Jaden who are you?"**

**"Uhhh… I'm Ask Ketchum from Pallet Town."**

**"Where's that?"**

**"Gee, you know I'm not really actually sure."**

**Ash and Jaden hadn't noticed that Ash had dropped a Pokeball. Jaden picked it up and said:**

**"What's this gay little toy?" asked Jaden.**

**"It's a pokeball, what else would it be?"**

**"So what's in it?" asked Alexis.**

**"A Pokemon."**

**"A POKEMON!" they all screamed.**

**"WHAT!" screamed Sirus.**

**Jaden then takes the shotgun and kills Sirus having no regard towards his deafness or death.**

**"Anyway, what do you do with Pokemon?" asked Jaden.**

**"You battle with them."**

**"Can they make a good grilled cheese?" asked Chumly.**

**Jaden attempts to shoot Chumly, but finds out he's out of ammo.**

**"Dammit!" said Jaden.**

**"What's that retarded looking thing on your arm?" asked Ash.**

**"It's a duel disk. said Jaden. So let's duel!"**

**"Uhhh… if you mean battle then sure."**

**(In case your wondering, Kaiba Corp. has made the monsters real now when you play them.)**

**"Get your game on." said Jaden**

**"I'm gonna summon up the Elemental Hero Avian. Then, I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn.**

**"What the hell is a face down card doing on the field?"**

**"It's a trap. I mean, dammit, shut the hell up!"**

**"Ok, Pikachu I choose you buddy."**

**Pikachu then poops on Ash's head and runs toward Avian.**

**"Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!"**

**"Not so fast, I had a trap."**

**"A what?"**

**"Go Hero Barrier! It negates one of your monster's attacks so long as I have an Elemental hero on the field."**

**Pikachu's Thunderbolt is then deteriorated (big words are funny).**

**"Now it's my turn, I play Polymerization to fuse Avian with Berstinatrix to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! And thanks to his special ability, you take damage to your life points, when Flame Wingman destroys a monster, equal to your monsters attack points."**

**"Attack points? Life Points? What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"Flame Wingman, attack Pikachu with skydive scorture."**

**Pikachu tries to avoid the attack, but it just stands there doing absolutely nothing staring at Flame Wingman. Flame Wingman hits, and Pikachu is now suffering from third-degree burns. Ash then starts to feel funny. The life was being sucked away out of him. His life was his actual life points.**

**Since he was nearly unconscious, he couldn't help Pikachu in time, so it died from severe burning. Jaden was laughing at Ash.**

**"HAHAHAHA!"**

**"Hey shut up you bastard! You killed my best friend. And now your gonna pay! Go Totidile!**

**"HAHAHAHA. That thing won't stand up to my Flame Wingman!"**

**"Oh, yes it will. Totidile use Hydro Pump."**

**Totidile releases a blast of water towards Flame Wingman, but ends up doing nothing.**

**"What the hell!" said Ash.**

**"I told you, you dumb-ass! Flame Wingman, counter attack.**

**Flame Wingman attacks Totidile and then falls to the ground dead. Ash then loses all of the life from his body and collapses dead on the ground. But when Ash walks up to him, he sees wires coming out of the back of his head. Ash was a robot. Dr. Crowlwer made the robot in hopes of once again defeating Jaden. Where h… ( you know I've always wanted to know, is Dr. Crowlwer a man or a woman, who knows). Where he/she got the Pokemon, only in one place…The Twilight Zone.**

**THE END**

**(If your wondering about the scream, you'll find out in the sequal)**


End file.
